


After Dinner

by tsunderific



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderific/pseuds/tsunderific
Summary: Merrill and Hawke enjoy some time together after dinner





	After Dinner

Merrill and Hawke were sitting at home together after finishing their dinner. Hawke gave Merrill a look as if to say “do you want to tonight?” 

Merrill looked away and blushed, then nodded slightly. Hawke gave her a sweet smile. Merrill somehow blushed even more than she already was. 

Merrill and Hawke walked up to the bedroom hand in hand. As soon as they closed the door, Hawke bent down to kiss Merrill. 

Merrill leaned back into the kiss and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Hawke’s neck. She could barely begin to the describe the feeling it gave her when Hawke kissed her. It made her feel beautiful, loved and wanted. Hawke was so gentle and kind to her, she didn’t understand what she had done to deserve it. 

They kept kissing, only letting go for little seconds as they made their way to the bed. Merrill laid down on the bed first so that Hawke could position herself on top of her, as she liked to do. 

Hawke gave Merrill another long kiss as she placed her hand under the hem of Merrill’s shirt, slowly working her way up her body until she could feel the slight raise of Merrill’s right breast. Hawke slipped her hand under Merrill’s underclothes so that she could lightly pinch her nipple. Hawke then broke away from Merrill’s lips so that she could leave a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her neck. 

Merrill let a soft sigh escape from her lips. “I love it when you do that.”  
“You know I’ll do anything that makes you happy,” Hawke replied. She brought her hands back down to the hem of Merrill’s shirt so that she could take it off of her. Merrill lifted her arms up to help her get it off. 

Hawke slipped off her robe, revealing nothing underneath. Merrill had seen Hawke naked before, but it still made her blush every time. She was so beautiful. “I know people always tell you how pretty you are,” said Merrill, “but you are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

“My beauty is nothing compared to yours.” replied Hawke. Merrill’s whole body must have been completely red by now; she couldn’t believe how much Hawke could make her blush. Hawke kissed Merrill again, while gently taking the rest of her clothes off. This time she let her tongue gently slide into Merrill’s mouth, as she explored her body with her hands. 

Hawke’s right hand made her way down to Merrill’s vulva, and very lightly started to rub up against her clitoris. Merrill broke away from the kiss for a second “A little harder than that, please.” she pleaded.

“Anything for you.” replied Hawke. She pushed in a little harder and started rubbing circles on Merrill’s clit. 

Merrill’s voice was breathy. “Yes, just like that.” 

Hawke began to kiss Merrill’s neck again, and played with her left nipple while continuing to rub circles into Merrill’s clit. 

Merrill came pretty quickly. She usually did when someone as beautiful as Hawke taking the lead. 

“Do you want to try something different tonight?” asked Hawke.

“Different, what would that be?” replied Merrill. 

“I want to try going down on you.” 

“Going down? Is that like when you travel to Lowtown?”

Hawke laughed. “No, it’s me putting my mouth, and my tongue, down there.” She gestured to Merrill’s pubic region. 

“Are you sure you want to do that? I probably don’t taste very good.” 

“You can trust me Merrill, I’m positive.” 

Hawke ran a trail of kisses down Merrills body until she got to her pubic hair. She then spread Merrill’s legs apart and kissed her inner thighs before positioning her mouth on top of Merrill’s vulva. 

Hawke flicked her tongue around Merrill’s vulva, and heard a gasp escape Merrill’s lips. 

“Are you okay? Does that feel okay?” Hawke asked. 

“Yes, it feels really good, it just wasn’t a feeling I was expecting, but I really like it.”

Hawke smiled and then continued to use her tongue to explore Merrill’s privates. She moved her way down from the clitoris to Merrill’s opening, where she stayed for a while until moving her tongue back up to the clit again. 

“Do you want me to put my fingers inside you while I do this?” Hawke asked.

“Oh yes, please.” Merrill already sounded like she was about to come again.  
Hawke stuck two fingers inside Merrill while continuing to pleasure her clit with her mouth. It didn’t take long for Merrill to scream out Hawke’s name and come for the second time. 

“That was amazing, thank you so much.” 

“You know I would do anything to make you happy.” 

“Well, now I want to make you happy.” Merrill pulled Hawke back on top of her and kissed her again. She ran her hand down Hawke’s body until she got to her vulva. She was already extremely wet.

Merrill made circles with Hawke’s clit as they continued to kiss, and it wasn’t long until Hawke got the release that she was looking for. She moaned Merrill’s name before collapsing on the bed right beside her. 

Hawke took her usual after-sex position as the big spoon. “I’m so lucky to have met you, and I’m so lucky I get to love you.” 

“I feel the same way about you, I’m so happy you’re with me.”


End file.
